Maya Hart
Maya Hart is the deuteragonist of Girl Meets World. Maya is Riley Matthews' best friend. Maya isn't one of the best students in school, yet she still looks up to Cory Matthews as a father figure, having never met her actual father. However, she is deeply loyal to Riley, as Riley is to her. Maya lives with her mother, who does not pay any attention to her. Not only is Maya a slacker in school, she, like Shawn, also has an absentee parent. She is portrayed by Sabrina Carpenter. Personality Maya is witty and "absolutely magnetic in attracting or intimidating the people in her sphere as she cares to". She is very loyal to Riley, as Riley is to her. However, she is also very rebellious and won't hesitate to fight for what she believes in, even getting Riley into trouble, which Riley will try to get them out of. Episode History 'Girl Meets World' Maya tries to convince Riley to sneak out on to the subway, but right after they sneak out the window, Cory follows back in through the window. After Cory assures Riley that he and Topanga will be there for her, Maya and Riley head off to the subway. On the subway, the girls meet a cute boy, who is later revealed to be Lucas Friar, a new kid at their school. She has a relationship with him for about a minute before letting Riley talk to him. Later, at school, Cory gives out an assignment, to write an essay on something that's worth fighting about. Maya starts a school protest, and she continually chants, "No homework, more freedom!" Since Riley wants to be like her, Maya tells Riley that this is her chance to be like her - if she joins the protest. Riley joins in, but Maya soon causes trouble when a water pipe broke. Even though Riley is a part of the protest, only Maya gets into trouble. Later, when Cory talks to Maya, she admits that she has no one at home to help her with homework. By the end of the episode, Cory assures her that she won't fail. 'Girl Meets Boy' Maya tells Riley to talk to Lucas but to no avail as she sniffs him.She asks to talk about this to Riley, but she texts her a 'no'. Later in the classroom, her phone along with the whole class is all taken away for the assignment Cory assigns for them to take notes using the New York Library.She reluctantly teams up with Farkle and together they go to the library with Riley and Lucas. When they arrive,she and Farkle reads a book they pulled off the shelf earlier. They start on a chapter called “Disconnecting to Connect” which is about how unplugging yourself from technology makes for better human interaction.Later they sit at the windowsill and she says she cannot afford a smartphone, and all she has is the moon while sketching something. Farkle looks to see what she was doing and sees the artwork she had done, not knowing how talented she was. The next morning in class, when they present their project, Farkle kept her artwork in his pocket where his phone was and she smiles at him. During the credits Cory meets up with her in the library and gives her a smartphone and tells his motives are entirely selfish but she doesn't think they are. He then hands her a pack of colored pencils, saying if she’s watching Riley and something beautiful happens, he wants her to capture that, too and paint him a picture. Appearance Maya has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Like Riley, she has curly hair and her clothes reflect her personality. Relationships Family 'Katy Hart' Mother Katy Hart is Maya's mother. She doesn't pay much attention to Maya and works as a waitress in a diner, waiting for her big break to fulfill her dreams of becoming an actress. 'Mr. Hart' Mr. Hart is Maya's absent father, whom she has never met. In the episode "Girl Meets Father", Maya states that he has started a new family. In Girl Meets the Truth she states her father has not sent anything to her in a long time. Friends 'Riley Matthews' Best Friends Riley is Maya's best friend. While Riley is the angel who keeps it safe, Maya is more of the rebel who doesn't believe in following the rules. Even though they are nearly opposites, the two are extremely close and loyal to each other no matter their differences. 'Lucas Friar' Friend/Frenemy Lucas is Maya's frenemy, whom she "dated" for about a minute in order to show Riley how to talk to boys. Throughout the episodes, Maya is annoyed by Lucas' "Country Boy" attitude, and continually tries to break him. 'Farkle Minkus' Friends/Frenemy Farkle is Maya's friend and nemesis. He has a crush on her, even though they often butt heads. Riley always tries to save him by intervening. Farkle also has a crush on Riley and he always tries to get the two girls to fall in love with him. 'Cory Matthews' Not only is Cory Matthews Maya's seventh grade history teacher, Maya also sees him as a father figure, since she never met her father. Even though Cory doesn't think that Maya is a good influence on Riley, he doesn't try to break up their friendship. In Girl Meets Boy, he got Maya a smartphone and a set of color pencils. 'Topanga Matthews' Topanga has acted as a mother figure to Maya ever since she and Riley Matthews became friends. Quotes Trivia *Maya's surname was originally Fox. *Maya appears to have a collection of tee-shirts featuring classic rock bands. *She shares strong similarities with Shawn Hunter. *She thought she was a bad influence on Riley. *She is gifted in drawing, as seen in "Girl Meets Boy". *She has developed a habit of scatting when she wants to avoid listening to Riley. *In "Girl Meets Father" Maya claims her father started another family. *In "Girl Meets the Truth", Maya admits that her father never sends her anything. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Featured articles Category:Main characters Category:Students Category:Kids Category:Female characters Category:Harts Category:Season 1 characters Category:Girl Meets World characters Category:Pairings with Maya Hart Category:Best Friends